


Coming To

by Riffler



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, scent prowl slim legs burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riffler/pseuds/Riffler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To

When Jubilee said I should sleep for a while I had every intention of gettin’ some shut-eye. But when I turned around an’ watched her go out the cabin door, her cute little ass swayin’, them mile-long legs o’ hers all slim an’ tan an’ shapely, muscles shiftin’ beneath her silky skin, an’ even somehow that bullet welt creasin’ one side o’ her thigh, well, all my yawnin’ and fatigue was forgotten an’ all I could think about was how much I wanted her.

I made it to my bedroom but I didn’t lie down. I unbuttoned an’ zipped down my jeans an’ my cock practically fell into my hand, heavy an' hard. I spit into my palm and stroked myself, slow, other hand against the bedpost, bringin’ myself along gradual an’ savoring the images of her in my mind, an’ the smell of her in my senses. When I was holdin’ that ice pack to the burn on her leg, I caught the scent of her sweet little cleft, sure as hell dewin’ up at the feel o’ my other hand on her inner thigh, fingers on her tender skin, all satin smooth an’ supple. I thought o’ her standin’ naked next t’ my bed, how she'd drape her lithe body across it, bare-assed an’ spread-legged, that delicious wet pussy inviting me in, her dark eyes lookin’ at me over her shoulder as I prowl toward her to fuck her like a beast.

I stroked myself faster as the images intensified. I think about pickin’ her up, layin’ her out proper on my bed, an’ climbin’ on top o’ her. She opens her mouth against mine, our lips an’ tongues nibble an' lick, we kiss, slick an' wet, and then I imagine her spreadin’ her legs and guidin’ my cock into her heat. I hear her gasp with passion as she’s filled with me, I'm huge an' hot, an' I begin to thrust. Her legs wrap around my hips an’ squeeze tight, her pussy is tight too, she moves with my rhythm, her nails rake my back an’ pull at my hair an’ the pain is pure pleasure.

I can’t control myself, I don’t want to, I’m gonna come. I hear myself groan as my come explodes outta me, spurt after spurt. Groan changing to heaving breaths, a sheen of sweat covering my body, I keep thrusting gently, savorin' it as long as possible. When I open my eyes it’s almost like comin’ to, confused for a sec that she’s not really on my bed, under me, lookin’ up at me all sated and fulfilled.


End file.
